


This Tore Up Town

by avant



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avant/pseuds/avant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go with him."</p>
<p>Patrick's eyes narrow but he gets up to get dressed without question. Shaw waits until he's gone to get up. "What should I tell them?"</p>
<p>"Pack's threatened. Once I know the situation, everyone will know. I promise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Tore Up Town

Jonny shakes his head, sending water droplets everywhere. He'll need to cut his hair soon, always preferring to keep it short if he can. There's a gasp and he looks up to see Kane at the water's edge. His instinct is to duck under the water for protection before his senses catch up and remind him that this is Kane.

"I didn't mean-"

"It's ok," Jonny quickly says. "Old habits." He lets out a shaky breath but manages a smile. The kid needs it. "What's up?"

"Duncs sent me. Said you'd been taking too long."

Jonny swallows hard. He knows exactly why Duncs had sent Kaner over and it had nothing to do with worry over Jonny drowning. "I'm going to be a minute longer. Sit down." He ducks back into the water. The lake is freezing but he doesn't care. It wakes him up. He keeps his eyes open and through the water watches Patrick hesitate before sitting down, toeing off his shoes even to dip his toes into the water.

He comes back up when his lungs begin to ache and burn.

"You've been quiet," Jonny says. Ever since Kaner had shown up in Chicago, hurt and panicked, it had been obvious he hid his fear behind words. Out here in the woods for the full moon though, he'd gone quiet. Scared. His shifts were obviously still painful and agonizing, a mental struggle as well as a physical one.

Kaner shrugs. "You're underwater; what's it matter?"

"No. I mean since the other night."

Kaner flinches and stares down at his feet. "You noticed?"

"Of course I noticed." He makes his way out of the water to the small pile with his towel. "You're pack. As long as you're with us, you're pack." He wraps the towel around his waist and sits down beside him, letting his toes curl in the water beside Kaner's.

"Just thinking."

Jonny knows that's not everything but he's never been one to push someone to talk before they're ready. It'd be hypocritical considering how reluctant he is to talk about most of his problems. And Kane is so young and terrified and Jonny wants to protect him more than anyone else. He rests a hand on the nape of his neck and squeezes gently. "Don't hurt yourself," he teases.

"Do wolves really mate for life?" Kaner blurts out and, for a second, Jonny freezes.

"Normal wolves, I guess. We're still pretty human. Someone like you- you spent more time human." He takes back his hand to wipe off on the towel. "You're not going to bond with the first person you fuck. And if you do bond, you can still be attracted to other people."

"How do you know? When you've bonded?"

"You'd have to ask Sharpy. He's bonded with Abby." He gets up to start getting his clothes on and tries to pretend he doesn't feel Kane's eyes on him. Kane wouldn't be interested in him like that. And, if he was, the issues he's dealing with are too serious. Fucking Jonny would probably make matters worse.

Jonny grew up as he was, born into a pack. Kane was forced in, attacked and bit and left to die. If Jonny ever found who did it to him, he'd tear the wolf apart. It doesn't matter that the attack gave him Kane. He sees the pain the attack left him in.

"Why are you asking?" He turns back to Kane once he has his pants on, his shirt still held loosely in one hand.

"Just curious."

Jonny bites his lower lip to keep from calling him out on the lie. There's more than curiosity there but Jonny doesn't know what. "We're going to head back to the city later. Think you're ok for that?"

"I'm not gonna hulk out on some poor kid."

"That isn't what-"

"I know." He grins and bumps his shoulder against Jonny's. "Come on, Mr. Serious, before they send out a scouting party."

Jonny groans and leans his head forward on his knees. "Never call me that again. I'm going to rip Sharp's throat out."

"Aw, it's cute. A real nickname. I just got Kaner."

"How about peeping tom?" Jonny grumbles without any real heat as he pulls on his shirt. He doesn't mind being looked at, is too used being surrounded by a group during the monthly shift to be bothered by nudity. Kaner blushes though. "Peeks?" Jonny continues, getting up to his feet. "Peekaboo?"

"Fuck you, man."

"Peekaboo it is." They fall into step, heading back to the small camp the pack goes to each month. It's outside the city so they can run free for the few nights surrounding the full moon. His shoulders always ease as they step back into territory firmly marked as theirs. He can hear Shaw and Bollig bickering. He can smell the fire Crawford had set up for the pack to make a late breakfast.

They're a motley group, some native to the area, most of them fleeing hunters that destroyed their old homes. They're his pack now. Jonny squeezes himself in next to Hossa, tugging Kaner down to sit next to him. A plate of meat gets passed around to them. He can see Kaner's lingering reluctance so Jonny takes a piece big enough to share and passes the plate on. As he lets the conversation wash over him, he tears off pieces that are more cooked and passes them to Kaner.

"Thanks," he mumbles, trying to be quiet enough that no one else hears but that's almost impossible in a group of werewolves. Jonny bumps his shoulder and hopes Patrick gets it.

-

Most of the pack lives in a small radius of each other. Jonny is used to waking up and finding an extra body or two asleep on his couch. The guest room has been mainly Patrick's since he was found. This time it's Shaw, watching an afternoon game on TV when Jonny gets out of bed. His schedule is mostly nocturnal. It's easier than trying to adjust between daylight hours and the few nights of forced change. Shaw bounces back and forth so Jonny isn't surprised to find him awake.

He takes one look at him and goes to get coffee started. "Kaner up?"

"Haven't seen him."

He sits down on Shaw's legs since Shaw refuses to take up less room on his couch. "Any problems?"

"Nah, you have a better TV."

There's finally the sound of another door and Patrick shuffles out into the living room, takes one look at them and disappears into the kitchen. "Everyone can smell it you know," Shaw says idly, as if discussing the weather and not Jonny’s personal feelings.

"It's not their business. Or yours."

"Ok." And with that it's dropped. Patrick comes back out with a cup of coffee but looking no more awake and curls up in the armchair.

"What are you doing here Shawsy?"

"TV."

They fall silent until Jonny's phone rings and he has to get up to get it. Sharp's number is on the screen. "Yeah?"

"We have a big fucking problem. I'm with Duncs. We're on our way."

"Understood." He swears as soon as the line goes dead. There are only a few things that warrant them meeting before telling the entire pack. He goes back out to the living room, Patrick is still staring at the TV but Shaw has gone tense. He can smell Jonny’s emotions better than Pat can. "Shawsy," Jonny says and now both of them are looking at him.

"To the woods?"

"Not yet. To the UC." He looks at Patrick and wants to ask him to stay where Jonny can see him but that wouldn't be right. "Go with him."

Patrick's eyes narrow but he gets up to get dressed without question. Shaw waits until he's gone to get up. "What should I tell them?"

"Pack's threatened. Once I know the situation, everyone will know. I promise."

Shaw smiles tightly but claps him on the shoulder. Jonny keeps his promises and they all know he'll do anything for the pack. It's why he remains the unchallenged alpha when other guys have been there longer or are bigger or older.

Patrick comes back out, his few belongings in backpack. Something must show in Jonny's face cause Patrick looks away. "Just in case," he mumbles.

Jonny goes over to him, standing purposefully in his space so Kaner has to look up at him. "I know technically you're not one of us and I can't order you but please stay with the pack. You'll be safe."

Kaner looks stunned for a second and then nods. "Of course. Wasn't planning anything else to be honest. Not like I have a place to run to." It hurts, Patrick's resignation to his life being shit. Jonny rests his forehead against Patrick's as if he was any other member of the pack.

"You've got us. If you want." There's a knock on the door, the only warning before Sharpy and Duncs let themselves in. Jonny steps back from Kaner and gives his shoulder a warm squeeze. "Go." He looks at Shaw. "Get to everyone."

"Got it." Shawsy takes Patrick's arm and leads him out of the apartment and Jonny turns his focus to Sharpy and Duncs, feeling the wolf at the back of his mind, already angry at a threat to his pack.

"Alright talk."

Duncs holds out his phone instead. There's a picture pulled up on the screen, grainy, probably from a security camera. But Jonny still recognizes the few men in the image.

"Shit."

"It's four hours old according to the time stamp. Bowman apologized profusely for not notifying us sooner," Sharpy snarls, starting to pace around the living room. "Tazer if these assholes are _here_ -"

"I know," Jonny cuts him off. "But if they want to come after us, we fight back." His voice deepens to a growl. Duncs nods in approval. "We have home advantage. We know they're here. This isn't going to be the Burnings."

-

Shaw takes him to what looks like a big warehouse, some of the rest of the pack including Sharpy's partner Abby are already there. Inside the space is divided into a few rooms, including a kitchen but everyone is gathered in the biggest space. It's decorated with a few couches, a big table, and a TV but the warehouse walls were left barren.

"Everything is reinforced, there are a variety of exits so we can't be trapped," Shaw explains, pointing out some of the exits, including one hidden under the big table in the kitchen. "We use the space for big pack events during the month. Dinners and parties. Maybe you'll be around for Saader's birthday."

"Maybe," he says noncommittally. He knows how much he owes to Jonny and the rest of the pack for taking him in. But everyone is so bonded and connected, he doesn't know where he fits in.

"Hey Peeks!" Someone yells across the space. Patrick looks without thinking, not even thinking about how the others already know about Jonny's joking nickname. Bickell grins and waves him over. "Have you met Versteeg yet? He just got back."

"Back?"

"Oh yea, you need to talk to Steeger," Shaw says at the same time, grabbing his elbow and pulling him along. "He wanders sometimes but he's like you."

Versteeg is on the floor with a giant dog, Patrick assumes it's a dog, it doesn't smell like any of the pack. Though his sense of smell is weak compared to those born with it, it’s better than it used to be. Versteeg stands up as Patrick approaches. "Kris."

"Patrick."

"So you were bit?" The directness catches him off balance at first. Not even Jonny throws it out there like that. Versteeg tugs on his own shirt's collar revealing the scars left from a bite on his shoulder. "Yea guys born into pack get weird about people who have been bit. Come on, let’s get a beer."

He starts walking towards the kitchen and Patrick falls into step with him. "How long?" He asks.

"When I was bit? About twenty years ago now. Joined the Chicago pack about ten years ago." They're alone in the kitchen and Versteeg pulls out a beer for both of them. "You?"

"I haven't joined yet."

"I know that." He smiles in understanding and takes a long drag of his beer. "It's good to have a pack but being bit means the pull isn't as strong. So if you want to run away to California for a few years, you can." He gestures with his beer back to the other room. "Losers don't know what they're missing."

"How do you know if a pack- I don't know- fits?" He thinks of Jonny, and how easy it is to be in his space. Just waking up in a place that has Jonny's scent lingering in it feels strangely like belonging.

"You know." There's a long pause and Kris focuses on his drink. "You remember being a kid and knowing your parents would fight the monsters under the bed for you?" The analogy makes Patrick grin but he knows the feeling. "Yea, pack is kind of like that. Come on, let's join the others, see what shit is going on."

Jonny, Sharp and Duncs show up shortly after the rest of the pack gets there. Even with his limited senses, Patrick can sense the fury radiating off of all of them. Hot and bright from Sharpy, cool but intense in Duncs and Jonny is like banked embers. One wrong gust of air or spark and he'll be a house on fire though.

It gets everyone's attention without a single word being spoken.

"Bowman has notified us of a group of men recently spotted in Chicago." He grimaces and seems almost pained at having to continue his announcement. "Crosby and Malkin and one other. It might be Fleury." There's a round of curses and the scent of anger in the room flares. Patrick is left looking around at everyone else in hopes of an explanation.

Versteeg elbows him to get his attention. "Ten years ago Crosby led men in attacks on werewolf families in Canada. It's why half these guys are here. The worst was in Winnipeg." He keeps his voice low but Patrick can still see Jonny watching them.

"Jonny?"

"His entire family. It's known as the Burnings."

Jonny whistles to get everyone's attention. "If you want to get out of town, I understand. No one's going to be punished or chased for it. We'll send word when they're gone. Best scenario, they're passing through. Worst, they're after us but we will fight back. You have overnight to decide. I'd like everyone to stay here, if you need to get something from home, no one leaves alone." He nods sharply, his speech is over. The noise in the room suddenly spikes, everyone trying to talk at once.

In the chaos, Patrick watches Jonny disappear towards the section turned into a sleeping area. He chases him down to the very last bed where Jonny sits heavily with his hands pressed to his eyes.

"You ok?" He sits in the bed next to him, not quite touching.

Jonny snorts and shakes his head. "Sorry, you shouldn't be involved in this shit."

"Well I'm here and I'm not running."

Jonny looks at him, deep, sad eyes and Patrick doesn't think about it before he's leaning in and pressing his lips to Jonny's. One of them makes a needy sound as they topple backwards in a tangle of limbs. Jonny's hands curl in his hair, pulling him closer and holding him even after the kiss ends. "Patrick. I can't-"

"Can't what?" He starts to feel an awful sinking feeling in his gut. He'd been running off of instinct but maybe his instincts are wrong. He hasn't lived with them his entire life like Jonny has.

"If we do this, it's not just one time." His fingertips trail down Patrick's neck and without thinking Patrick tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck. It must be the right thing because Jonny groans. He arches up and blunt, human teeth dig into his neck. It makes Patrick gasp in surprise but it's okay too. It's Jon. With a start, Jonny pulls back, looking surprised and almost frightened. "I'm sorry. I have no right marking you-"

"Stop fucking apologizing. If I don't want something I'll tell you." He catches Jonny's lips again and it hits him hard how right this feels. Like something is finally clicking into place. It's not overpowering or overwhelming, just a shift in the back of his mind. He breaks away from the kiss and looks at Jonny, eyes squeezed shut, breathing hard. "This is it? Finding a partner?"

"Fuck, Pat," Jonny groans. "Yea. Yea that's it."

-

Jonny stays wrapped possessively around Patrick, not caring who sees them. The other guys start to trickle in, Sharpy comes by to give him a high five. "Duncs is on watch outside, he'll pass off to Seabrook in a few hours then Leddy. We've got Crow and Oduya inside," he reports.

"Good, thanks Sharp."

He gives a smirk and a salute and makes his way to one of the beds in the corner, the closest he and Abby will get to privacy. Jonny tightens his hold around his Patrick. He feels guilty for thinking of him so possessively, Patrick deserves better than him. He realizes belatedly that Patrick is awake and looking up at him.

"You can sleep you know," Patrick says softly. "Those hunters out there can't get to you."

Jonny swallows hard, realizing how easily he's been read. But he knows most of the guys in the room have the same fear. "I don't need much sleep." He nuzzles Pat, breathing in his scent and wishing they were home in a proper bed where he could take Patrick apart and lose himself.

It'll all have to wait though.

"You still need some you idiot."

"You first."

"No I was just dozing." Patrick starts to smile and suddenly rolls them so he's sprawled on top of Jonny with his head under Jonny's chin. "Sleep."

-

They find out in the morning a message was left with their police contact, Bowman, from Crosby. "He wants to discuss? Why don't we discuss how to kill him?" Shaw snarls, hands clenching and unclenching rhythmically.

"We aren't like them," Jonny says, reading over the note once again. "We don't slaughter."

"It's not slaughter if it's revenge. He-"

"I know exactly what he did," Jonny snaps and turns a sharp glare on him. Shaw bites back a whimper and goes silent. "We'll meet him," he says to Bowman, still standing there waiting for an answer.

"Good. Knew I could count on you to make a smart choice."

"I want you there," Jonny says. "And if there's another cop you can trust. I don't trust them."

"Done. You'll have it. Meeting place is public, you'll walk away. I promise." He holds his hand out to shake. Everyone in the room freezes to watch. Even Bowman knows not to make idle promises to the pack's alpha.

"Don't disappoint," Jonny says before taking the offered hand.

They all watch him leave and Seabs spits at the door. "Don't trust him."

"I trust Bowman mostly," Jonny says, looking again at the note. "It's the hunters I don't trust. I'm going. I want you Seabs and Bickell with me."

"Jonny," Sharpy says quietly, grabbing his arm and tugging him a few steps away. "Let me go with you. They're good but-"

"I'm not taking two thirds of our leadership to what might be a trap." He bumps his forehead against Sharpy's. "I want you or Duncs here keeping an eye out on everyone. The other can follow at a very safe distance. If they know we're bringing more to the party things might get ugly."

Sharpy doesn't look relaxed but he accepts the plan with a nod. "I'll talk to Duncs."

"Good. Thank you."

Jonny lets Sharpy go to plan things out with Duncs and he looks around, spotting Versteeg talking with Bollig and makes his way over to them. Patrick shoots him a confused look and Jonny hopes his smile is something like comforting. He has something to do first before sitting down with Pat. He taps Versteeg on the shoulder and gestures for him to follow.

"I'll look after him, Tazer," Versteeg says without preamble. Jonny feels a weight leave his shoulders. Starting things with Patrick right in the middle of this was probably an awful idea. If things went sideways, Patrick would be the one getting hurt. Jonny would be too dead to feel anything.

"Thank you."

"Prefer if you came back alive though."

Jonny smiles tightly. "Yea, me too." He takes his time making his way back to Patrick, pausing to talk to the guys, reassuring where he needs to, calming down others. Until there's no one left but Patrick.

"You're really not subtle about avoiding people," Patrick grumbles but lets Jonny pull him against him.

"I have to take care of them." He kisses the top of Patrick's head.

"I should go with you."

Jonny can't resist a smile. "Maybe. But you've never fought before." Patrick shifts around so they're face to face. "I have to keep you safe Pat."

"When this shit is over, you're teaching me how to fight. Not getting left behind again."

After the night before, Jonny knew Patrick wouldn't be leaving but the off hand confirmation of that feels good. He pulls Patrick down for a kiss, his thumb brushing over the mark he left on his neck. "Alright. Deal."

"Promise, Toews. Promise you're coming back," Patrick whispers.

He wants to but they both know he can't do that. He kisses Patrick instead, hard and intense and hopes it says everything he can't.

-

The meeting place is a park, crowded right then because of the nice weather. Lots of families and children. Jonny shifts in discomfort. Too exposed but it's best this way. It's too exposed for Crosby and his men as well. He can feel that Seabs and Bickell are just as tense, ready for anything. A block away Sharp is sitting in a car with Bollig and Leddy just in case but not even Bowman knows that.

The cop escorts them across the park to a table slightly away from the main crowds but close enough that any bad behavior would cause problems, they approach just as Crosby and his men do from the opposite direction. A shift of the wind makes the scent hits Jonny by surprise and at first he can't place it, convinced he's imagining things but he feels Seabs go still. He knows that scent but it doesn't belong here.

There's a second of nothing as he tries to place it and then Jonny remembers. It's the scent around Patrick's injury, the bite on his arm that turned him. It's a scent that won't go away and Jonny longs to cover up with his own.

"Fuck- Jonny!" Bickell manages to get an arm around his throat before he can launch himself at the offender and Seabs moves to stand in front of him. The scent of pack calms him somewhat, enough that he can hear Bowman yelling at him, convinced he's lost his mind.

Jonny ignores him, focusing on Seabs and Bickell, pushing away the anger. He stares right at Seabs, noting his flared nostrils, the mirrored anger there held back only out of a need to protect the alpha. Instincts fucking them up and protecting them at the same time.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Jonny snarls, finally in control of himself enough to force back fangs before they tear through his lips. Bickell's hold loosens and finally releases.

"Crosby's men," Seabs growls, spitting on the grass as if the name left a dirty taste in his mouth.

"I don't know what the hell is going on-" Crosby is saying, keeping the table carefully between them. Jonny rolls his shoulders and takes a moment to collect himself before stalking forward. He looks carefully at each of them in turn.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jonny says when he puts the scent to a face.

Bickell snorts behind him. "Better than a fucking soap opera."

"What the fuck are you going on about, wolf?" Crosby snaps, arms crossed stiffly over his chest.

Jonny smiles at him, all teeth and anger, letting his fangs extend just enough to be visible. "You've got a wolf of your own, Crosby. A wolf we have a problem with."

"A wolf? What bullshit tactic is this?"

Jonny looks right at the man. "You turned one of mine. Bit him against his will. In our world that's punishable with death."

"Toews!" Bowman tries to get control of the meeting but it's too late for that.

Crosby follows Jonny's gaze and then does a double take. "I won't put up with this, we'll find your pack and kill you all-"

"Your right hand man is a wolf," Seabs interrupts.

Everyone goes quiet and looks at Geno who looks like he wants to hide in the dirt. "It's-"

"Don't lie," Jonny growls.

"Fuck you! You act like I want this? I was fucking attacked by one of you animals-" He quickly back steps as Seabs makes a move like he might leap over the table except Jonny catches his shirt before he can.

Crosby barely notices. His face has gone sickly pale. "You were bit?"

"I guess you guys have something to discuss," Jonny says. He doesn't want to walk away from this. He wants to tear the man's throat out for destroying Patrick's life. It doesn't matter that Patrick's shift brought him to Jonny, he sees the pain there every day. But he has to. He has to be better than the hunters. "Get out of our city and we won't hunt you down to enforce _our_ rules."

Crosby shoots him a distracted look, too focused on Malkin. Something in his face makes Jonny pause and he takes another sniff and _oh_. He feels almost bad for the man, not knowing something like that about someone so close to him.

"Get him help," Jonny says softer. "Before anyone else gets caught in his jaws."

"And where the hell does someone go for that?" Crosby says.

"Don't tell him, Tazer," Seabs hisses. "He's still a fucking hunter."

"Yea but you smell it," Bickell says. "It's kind of cute."

"No you and Amanda are cute. That's twisted-"

"See what Malkin wants," Jonny cuts them both off. "Send a message through Bowman if you need us. You have two days."

"You should kill me!" Malkin yells as Jonny turns his back to them. He feels the desire well up again, it would be so easy to turn and launch himself at Geno. Not even Crosby would stop him.

"I don't kill innocents," Jonny yells back, not sure if he's telling himself or Malkin.

-

Everyone makes their way to the living room as soon as word reaches them that the group is on their way home. They're silent as they finally come in, no one quite looking at anything except Bickell who beelines to his girlfriend.

"So?" Duncs finally prompts as the silence begins to stretch out.

The small group all turn to look at Jonny who looks fixedly up at the ceiling. "They have two days to get out of the city."

"Wait, you _threatened_ them?" Shaw speaks up, sounding awestruck.

"Turned out we had some good material," Seabs says softly. His eyes dart to Patrick and then away. "Think I'm gonna go retch now." Jonny claps him on the shoulder, permission and reassurance.

"Malkin was bit about a year ago, turned the tables on them," Jonny explains for the group and his eyes finally meet Patrick's, ignoring the questions from everyone else about a hunter being a wolf. There's something in his face that makes Patrick feel sick. He doesn't know why but Jonny knows something and it isn't good. "We need to talk."

He leads Patrick away and to one of the ladders that go up to the roof. Oduya is up there keeping watch.

"So we're in the clear?"

"Yea, ask Nick for the story," Jonny says. Oduya doesn't need to hear anything else to disappear back inside.

And it's just them. Patrick wonders if Jonny's going to shove him off or maybe murder him in some other brutal way. Jonny makes his way to the edge of the roof and sits down with his legs dangling over. Carefully, Patrick settles beside him, touching from shoulder to knee.

"Malkin bit you," Jonny says without preamble or explanation.

"I- what?"

"Malkin. Guess he's been so desperate to hide what he is, never figured out control. Bit you." He stares straight ahead, letting Patrick figure out how to react on his own.

He stumbles away a few feet, not even sure what to say to that. The attack that night was awful and he remembers the claws digging into his back and the teeth in his arm. There's pain that doesn't go away. But he never thought there would be a name and a face to go with the beast.

"But he- he was part of the Burnings! Your family!" He runs his hands through his hair. "But-"

"He must have been attacked while doing fuck knows, and he hid it."

"How-" He swallows hard against the feeling of nausea trying to well up. "How did you know?"

"Scent thing. Your bite is so recent, still smells like him."

He looks back at Jonny desperate for something, reassurance maybe but Jonny's keeping his face neutral, making Patrick deal with his himself. "It'll fade right? The smell?"

That gets a small smile from Jonny. "Yea. It'll fade and disappear."

Patrick drops to the ground and hangs his head between his knees. "Oh fuck." He can hear Jonny make his way across the roof until he's close enough to touch. "Oh fuck. And you didn't tear his throat out?"

"Almost did. Bickell almost strangled me holding me back."

A hand runs through his hair, tugging gently on his curls. "My hero," Patrick mumbles, closing his eyes and leaning into the caress. "He killed me."

"I know."

"He- I lost everything."

"I know."

Patrick finally looks up at him and the familiarity of Jonny's face even though he had only been with the Chicago pack a few weeks makes him smile. "Got you."

Jonny leans in and kisses his forehead, the tip of his nose, his cheek, down until his lips are finally on Patrick's. "Yea, you got me."

-

Crosby and Malkin leave Chicago the next day, Shaw and Bollig make sure of it. The third guy with them disappears separately. They don't doubt that more hunters will show up eventually. There are always hunters. But Jonny determines it's safe enough to go home.

"Saader should get a big fucking party," Patrick says as the door to Jonny's - their - apartment closes behind him. "Something for everyone to destress kind of thing."

Jonny arches an eyebrow at him as he makes his way to the bedroom. "Talk to Sharpy or Shaw. They're better at that stuff."

Patrick grins and follows. In the safe house they'd only kissed, Jonny had refused to go any further while surrounded by the rest of the pack. But now they're home. Jonny's already down to nothing and waiting on the bed when Patrick reaches the bedroom. He takes the time to look. Jonny is all muscle laced with scars and it's all his. Patrick quickly strips down to nothing and straddles Jonny's lap.

He runs his nails over Jonny's chest, leaving long red scratches behind. "Mine," he murmurs, leaning down to press his lips to the top of one of the scratches. Jonny groans and melts back into the bed. Patrick watches him through his eyelashes and trails kisses down to a nipple, teasing it with his tongue and teeth. "You always this sensitive?"

"You'll have to find out."

Patrick slides up and his lips are a hairsbreadth from Jonny's. "I want you," Jonny murmurs, voice low and rough. Without warning, he turns them so Jonny's on top and grinds down against Patrick. A ragged gasp escapes Patrick, he doesn't even notice Jonny pulling away until a tube of lube is dropped on his chest. He watches wide eyed as Jonny tears open the condom and smooths it onto Pat.

"Oh _fuck_."

"That's the idea."

Patrick manages to squeeze some of the lube onto his fingers and reach between Jonny's thighs. "Thought you'd be the possessive, fuck me until I cried type," he teases as he slowly works in one finger, taking his time to watch Jonny's face, eyes closed and vulnerable. Trusting Patrick not to hurt him.

"Later."

Patrick adds a second finger because Jonny's voice sounds too calm and collected. Jonny gasps and pushes back, moving more insistently so Patrick doesn't wait as long before adding the third. Jonny's making quiet, desperate noises. Patrick's had experience with men and women but something about the noises Jonny's making, or maybe just because it is Jonny. The quiet, controlled alpha who fits against Patrick just so.

He pushes Patrick's hand away finally and curls one hand around his erection to slowly push himself down. They fall into a rhythm easily, as if they've done this countless times before. Patrick digs his fingers into Jonny's thighs, wanting to leave behind bruises, marking him. Jonny's eyes open as he moves, meeting his and Patrick knows he's feeling all the same things. The need to mark and bruise, to be impossibly close.

Jonny leans down and his breath comes hot and quick over Patrick's skin. The change of angle makes them both moan before Jonny catches Patrick's mouth, kissing him hard and demanding. There's no space between them, Jonny's cock trapped between them as their rhythm starts to fall apart, both of them too close now. Jonny comes first, groaning his name, and the feeling of him going taut and clenching around him sends Patrick over the edge.

For what feels like hours they lie there, breathing in the same air, holding each other tight. It's probably less than a minute before Jonny slowly moves, pulling away from Patrick to get rid of the condom before coming back to bed. He stretches out on his side, focused on Pat.

Patrick smile sleepily and shifts closer, throwing a leg over Jonny's. "Doesn't feel real."

Jonny chuckles and leans in to press his mouth to the scars on Patrick's arm. "Get used to it. Next time is my turn."

-

Two and a half weeks later and they're prepping to return to the camp in the woods. The pack has been good about not showing up in Jonny's place since he and Patrick starting sleeping together, he suspects it has something to do with walking in on them, or Shaw realizing they fucked on the kitchen counter.

So he's a little surprised when he comes out of the bedroom to find Saad and Sharp bickering on his couch in hushed tones.

"Well at least you've got pants on," Sharpy says brightly. "We were betting if you'd come out naked or not."

Jonny sighs. "Do I want to know who won?"

"Saader. You making coffee?"

"Why are you two here?" But he goes into the kitchen to get a pot started. The smell will bring Patrick out in a few moments.

"Making sure our alpha was ready to lead the monthly migration," Sharpy says, sounding too perky for Jonny. "You ready?"

Jonny gestures to the small bags tucked in by the wall. "Ready."

"Good than get your partner dressed, we gotta head to the UC." Jonny looks at them suspiciously but he already has a feeling he knows what's going on. A few of the guys about when Jonny joined them had declared it a tradition that a person's first real change with them as a member of the pack deserved a party. He smiles slowly and gets to his feet.

"Grab some of the travel mugs for the coffee, too good to waste."

He makes his way to the bedroom to see Patrick just sitting up. "Is Sharp here?"

Jonny leans in and kisses his forehead. "Yea. Get dressed. Gotta take care of some moon related business at the UC."

"I smell coffee."

"Sharpy's gonna take it with us. Get up, get dressed."

Patrick arches an eyebrow and Jonny realizes he's slipped into his alpha tone that he used when some of the younger guys tried to be petulant. He just gives Patrick a look until Patrick shrugs and goes to get his clothes. Jonny spends a moment just to look. The scars don't hurt him anymore and Jonny knows he's smiling more. "What kind of business?" Patrick asks from under his t-shirt.

"Nothing much, you don't need to worry about it." He quickly busies himself getting on his jeans.

"You're not going to be one of those boyfriends are you? The kind that is all huffy about business and shit and treats me like a girl?" Patrick glares at him suspiciously as he gets on his socks. Jonny just rolls his eyes and leaves the room, knowing Patrick will follow. "I dated a dude like that in college and I'm not gonna put up with it from you because you're alpha."

"Gotta make sure food supplies are kosher," Sharpy chimes in from the couch. If it wouldn't make his entire dilemma worse, Jonny would kiss him.

"Well why the fuck didn't you say that?"

"I didn't know not saying it would be an issue." He grabs their bags, tossing Patrick's to him and gratefully accepting the coffee Saader hands him.

"Have you two done anything but fuck for the past few weeks?" Sharpy asks conversationally, stealing Jonny's coffee from him and taking a sip.

Maybe he can murder them all and hide the bodies in the woods. Jonny steals the coffee back with a scowl. "Can we go?"

Sharpy holds up his hands but leads the way to the door. Patrick falls into step next to Jonny, their hands bumping as they walk. It's comforting, having him close enough to touch. He hooks his fingers in Patrick's belt loops just because he can. "You feeling ok for the moon?" He asks, knowing once everything begins, there won't be time.

But Patrick grins and throws an arm over his shoulders despite the height difference. "Won't be perfect, but I'd put money on it being better than last time."


End file.
